Kowalski's New Invention
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Kowalski uses his new invention on Skipper, he realizes that the invention made the clone of Skipper a baby! How will the penguins continue training, and how will they raise the baby? There so many questions to be answered about the baby! But who knew babies can be cute and cuddly. (Title doesn't make sense with the story, but the story's still great)
1. Chapter 1-The Invention

**Hey guys! I'm finally working on a story that is on the list of stories i'm going to be working on on my profile! I hope you have a great day today! And I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Invention

Kowalski was working on something in his lab. It was a new ray that was supposed to clone living and nonliving things.  
Kowalski put some chemicals in the liquid that was supposed to active the ray.  
 _And it's done!_ Kowalski thought to himself after he put the last chemical in the liquid.  
He looked at the purple liquid, and he put it in the the tube that attaches to the ray.  
He then puts the tube onto the ray.  
Finally, he put an apple on the table, and Kowalski tested the invention. The apple managed to clone itself, but the clone of said apple is miniature.  
 _That's weird, but at the same time, awesome!_ Kowalski thought to himself.

* * *

He ran out of the lab, holding the invention.  
"Eurkea!" he yelled.  
"What invention did you make this time?" Skipper, the captain of the team, asked.  
"I invented 'The Cloning Ray'! It's supposed to clone living and nonliving things, which means that you can clone even a Winky, if you want to" Kowalski said.  
"Winkies!" Private, the cadet of the team, said in excitement.  
Rico, the weapons expert of the team, just stared at the invention.  
"Meh" he said in disbelief.  
Suddenly, loud music can be heard.  
"Ringtail!" Skipper yelled.  
He ran up the ladder.  
Meanwhile, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were just standing there.  
"When I cloned this apple, it became super small. Like, the size of a cherry" Kowalski said.  
"Awww, so cute!" Private said, thinking about the cherry-sized apple.  
"Does it work on ghosts?" Heidi, the ghost penguin of the team, asked.  
"Although it can work on living and nonliving things, it does not work on ghosts" Kowalski replied.  
"Aww" Heidi said in disappointment.  
Skipper returned to the HQ just then.  
"Men….and girl, how is the HQ going?" he asked.  
"Good" Private said.  
"Okay" Rico said.  
"It's doing fine" Kowalski said.  
"Great" Heidi said.  
"Good" Skipper said.  
"Who will be my test subject?!" Kowalski asked.  
Rico, Private, and Heidi ran to different places in the HQ. Skipper just stood there.  
"Okay. That answers everything" Kowalski said.  
He fired up his ray.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Skipper asked.  
"Of course it is! Why would it not be safe?!" Kowalski asked.  
Skipper sighed.  
Kowalski pressed a button on the ray. A beam shot from it, and it hit Skipper.  
A baby penguin that looks like Skipper when he was a baby appeared next to him.  
"It makes the clones of living things babies!" Kowalski yelled in a high-pitched voice.  
The baby penguin looked at Kowalski. Then at Skipper. The baby cooed at him.  
"There's a baby in our HQ!" Skipper yelled.  
The baby penguin raised it's tiny flippers, and giggled.  
"What have you done, Kowalski?!" Skipper yelled.  
The baby penguin continued giggling.  
"I'm sorry! This ray just makes the clones of living things infants! I don't know why!" Kowalski yelled.  
The baby penguin continued giggling at the two penguins.  
"Looks like we have to raise the baby" Skipper said.  
He picked up the baby penguin. He looked at it. It had the same eye color, same flat head, and same body structure as Skipper himself.  
"I actually like this cute and cuddly baby" Skipper said.  
Kowalski smiled. He felt proud of Skipper's opinion.  
About the other penguins' opinions? He's not sure, but he'll find out soon.

* * *

 **Whoa! Kowalski's invention made the clone of Skipper a baby! Now the penguins have to raise it. But what will Private, Rico, and Heidi think about the baby penguin? And how will they train now? This story takes place 2 weeks after the story 'Private's Imaginary Friend'. Also, now that the penguins know that Heidi is a ghost penguin, she finally gets to speak in this story. If you didn't know this, Skipper became a baby in the Penguins of Madagascar episode 'Rock A Bye Birdie'. If you haven't seen this episode, you should. Skipper as a baby is really adorable. I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar. That belongs to their rightful owners. I do, however, own Heidi and the baby penguin. I hope you all have a wonderful day today!**


	2. Chapter 2-Planning

**Well, Chapter 2 is finally up! Part of it is humanized, but it's still part of a great story! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Planning

Kowalski and Skipper kept looking at the baby clone of Skipper while they were thinking.  
Just then, the rest of the penguins returned, and they saw the baby penguin.  
"Awww" They all said.  
"It's so cute!" Heidi said.  
Private picked up the baby, and he tickled it, causing it to giggle.  
"Tickle tickle tickle!" he said while tickling the baby.  
Rico looked at Private, then gestured him to hand over the baby.  
Private handed the baby over to Rico, and he (not Private, Rico) began playing with the baby as well.  
Kowalski stared at them for a while.  
He then thought of something.  
"While everyone else raises the baby, I'll do some experiments for reversing the cloning process!" he announced.  
"Really?" Skipper asked.  
"Yes!" Kowalski said.  
He then ran to the lab.  
Meanwhile, everyone else was left alone to take care of the baby.  
Rico handed the baby over to Skipper.  
He played with it for a while.  
Skipper tried handing the baby over to Heidi, but since she was a ghost, she was able to go through items, and people were able to go through her, so when Skipper gave the baby to Heidi, the baby immediately fell, but Skipper caught it on his flippers.  
"Maybe ghosts can't carry babies" Skipper said.  
Heidi sighed in disappointment.  
She sat down.  
Strangely, she didn't fall into the stone seat, which is weird, because she's a ghost.  
Skipper kept holding onto the baby for a while.  
Just then, it started crying.  
"What? What's wrong?" Skipper said.  
"I dunno" Rico said.  
Private sniffed the air.  
"The baby doesn't need to be changed" he said.  
"The baby must be hungry, then" Skipper said.  
"But wait, that would require having to cough fish into the baby's mouth. Gross" Private said.  
"And penguin babies don't drink human baby milk. So how will we feed the baby?" Skipper said.  
"Wait, human…..that's it!" Private said.  
He picked up an item.  
He pressed the button, and everyone became humans.  
Skipper had black hair which was flat at the top, which resembles Skipper's flat head in his normal form. He also wore a white collared shirt with a black collared jacket, black pants, and orange shoes.  
Rico also had black hair, but he also had a mohawk. His usual scar was at the correct area, as well. He had the same outfit was Skipper.  
Private had black hair that was slick. He had his usual cute and adorable facial features. He was also wearing the same outfit.  
Heidi was now a human ghost with shoulder length black hair. She had a barrette in the form of a flower, and she wore the same outfit, only instead of black pants, she had a black skirt.  
The baby clone of Skipper had black hair, and it had most of Skipper's features.  
The only difference is it's hair. It had short, fluffy hair.  
It was also wearing a penguin-style onesie Skipper looked at Private.  
"Private….that was the greatest idea ever!" he said.  
"Thank you!" Private said.  
Skipper got out a baby bottle, and put baby milk in it.  
He fed the baby, and then Private turned everyone (including himself) back to penguins.  
Just then, Kowalski came rushing out of the lab.  
"I did it!" he yelled.  
"What, did you find a way to reverse the cloning process?" Skipper asked.  
"Yes I did!" Kowalski said.  
He showed a De-Cloning ray to the rest of the team.  
Private and Heidi fainted.  
Rico grabbed some smelling salts, and woke Private and Heidi up.  
Skipper put the baby down, and they stood next to each other.  
Kowalski was ready to use the De-Cloning ray.

* * *

 **Skipper:Cliffhanger! Why the cliffhanger! Why would this chapter end with a cliffhanger?!**

 ***sighs***

 **Anyway.**

 **So, yes, there was a cliffhanger at the end. And Skipper just broke the fourth wall over here!**

 **Skipper:No I didn't! I swear I wasn't breaking the fourth wall!**

 **Yes, you did break the fourth wall. You were talking to the readers!**

 **Skipper:*sighs***

 **Anyway. Sorry about that.**

 **Now that school is out, I'll finally be able to do chapters every day! During the summer, of course!**

 **So, Chapter 3 will be up at some point.**

 **Skipper:Like in...uh...3 minutes?**

 **No. And stop interrupting me, Skipper!**

 **Skipper:Fine. I'll stop interrupting you!**

 **Okay.**

 **Anyway.**

 **I'll continue working on The Penguins' Space Adventure, and this story! And I would really like some reviews. Friendly reviews, please.**

 **And when I said I was doing a crossover between a PC game and The Penguins of Madagascar, I was wrong. I'm actually going to work on a crossover between The Penguins of Madagascar and Frozen. That would be cool!**

 **Private:Get it? Cool? Cool?!**

 ***baddum tss!***

 **Now Private's interrupting me! But I get what he said.**

 **Anyway.**

 **So please rate, favorite if you can, and review this chapter, and chapter 1! So i'll see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3-Surprise Twist!

**Final chapter is up! What will Kowalski's De-Cloning Ray do to the baby clone? We'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 3-Surprise Twist!

Kowalski took a deep breath, then pressed the trigger of the De-Cloning ray.  
Skipper covered his eyes.  
The baby clone of Skipper also covered it's eyes.  
Skipper picked up the baby.  
A beam shot from Kowalski's De-Cloning ray.  
It hit Skipper and the baby clone.  
Kowalski covered his eyes. Once he uncovered them, he realized that it had worked!  
"Yes! It worked!" Kowalski said.  
Skipper looked disappointed.  
"Says who?!" he yelled.  
Kowalski stared at him.  
"Did it not work?" he asked.  
"Well, instead of the baby clone just disappearing into thin air, the baby penguin got into me! Expect it's now way, way smaller than usual!" Skipper yelled.  
"But I thought it worked!" Kowalski yelled.  
"Well, it didn't!" Skipper yelled in anger.  
Kowalski felt worried.  
"Man, you're so moody right now" he said.  
"Moody?! Who says i'm moody?! I'm just very angry!" Skipper said.  
Just then, Kowalski got his Reverser Ray. He used it on Skipper, and the baby penguin appeared again.  
"Well that failed" Kowalski said.  
"Good thing you reversed it!" Skipper said.  
"Yes" Kowalski said.  
Just then, Skipper picked up the baby again.  
Kowalski picked up the invention again. He used it, and the baby penguin disappeared into thin air.  
"Okay, now it worked" Kowalski said, sighing in relief.  
He wiped his sweat off his forehead. That was some hard work.  
"Well…?" He said.  
Skipper looked confused.  
"I don't understand. Why do I feel cold?" he asked.  
"I don't understand. Why do I NOT feel cold?" Kowalski said.  
"I have the same question as Kowalski" Private said.  
"Me too" Rico said.  
"Me three" Heidi said.  
"Wha?" Rico said.  
Just then, Skipper noticed that his flippers were glowing ice blue.  
"Uh, men…..and lady, can you tell me why my flippers are glowing ice blue?!" he asked.  
"Oh boy…." Rico said.  
"Oh my gosh. That's a bad sign…." Private said.  
"Uh oh…." Kowalski said.  
Just then, an ice blue wind was released from Skipper's flippers.  
The wind hit Kowalski on the head.  
"Doh! That feels cold!" he yelled before collasping on the ground.  
He was breathing still, but one of his black feathers on his head got a small white streak.

 _ **End (really? This is the end?)**_

 **To be continued in Operation:Frozen Mountain**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What happened to Skipper?! Why did Kowalski get that white streak?! We'll find out in the upcoming story Operation:Frozen Mountain. For now, though, we're confused. You can answer the question as a review if you want to. And what has happened to Skipper before Kowalski used his Reverser Ray?! And yes, Private was right when he said that flippers (or hands) glowing ice blue is a bad sign. Sort of. Well, this is the final chapter! Please rate, review, and favorite this story! Before working on Operation:Frozen Mountain, I'll continue working on The Penguins' Space Adventure, and once that's done, I'll work on Skipper's Decision. Then I'll work on Operation:Frozen Mountain. But, for now, I'm in the mood for working on The Penguins' Space Adventure. Now that summer break is here, I can spend whatever free time I have working on Fanfiction. I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. That belongs to their rightful owners. I do own Heidi, though, since she's one of my OCs. I hope you have a wonderful day today!**


End file.
